This invention relates to disposable surgical gowns and more particularly relates to disposable surgical gowns having improved breathability to enhance the comfort of the wearer.
Surgical gowns are generally worn by members of an operating team during the performance of surgery. These gowns are made to completely cover the surgeon's front and back torso, as well as his arms. The gown is made sterile and is intended to prevent any possibility of infection being transmitted from the surgeon's arms or torso to the patient. To perform adequately, the surgical gown must inhibit liquid transfer, thereby protecting the surgeon and his clothing against soiling by blood, plasma, serums and other liquids.
Materials which are liquid repellent or liquid impermeable and which are suitable for use in manufacturing a disposable surgical gown do not possess a high degree of air permeability. Accordingly, disposable surgical gowns tend to be uncomfortable due to the buildup of body heat which is maintained in close proximity to the wearer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a disposable surgical gown having improved comfort during wearing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a disposable surgical gown having portions which permit air to readily pass through their thickness thereby increasing the comfort of the wearer.